Batman: Dual Warfare
by WhoThere
Summary: Cadmus have struck. Heroes and Villains all over the world are being rounded up due to Jokers actions, but why is Gotham suffering the most? Plus Joker know has the most powerful Virus ever in his mad possession....the end has begun!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Gotham was a war zone, clouds would fill the sky and block out the sun. Clouds of smoke, screams would be heard as well as guns being fired and the sound of cars crashing into each other. Gotham was not a place anyone would choose right now; however this was happening all over the world. Every city that had a hero and villain was being attacked by Cadmus.

They had sent their troops to arrest the heroes and villains and if they didn't come peacefully then extreme force would be used. However it seemed that Gotham had the worst of it at the moment. Maybe it was because of the heroes and villains who inhabited it or maybe they had just been hit harder then anyone else. Either way it was a war zone out and one person was responsible for it, a single person was the cause of all the pain and suffering. That person was Joker.

It was because of him that lines had been drawn and sides had been taken, either you were with Cadmus or against them. So far no one had joined them, maybe some had tried but they had been dragged off to wherever. The citizens of Gotham had been evacuated, some had already run away due to Scarecrows threat and others simply remained indoors. Arkham was being used as a half way house until the inmates were taken somewhere else, Blackgate was no longer full to the brim with criminals.

However, the main action was at the Cadmus Facility where a daring rescue attempt was about to happen. The Justice League had been split up into teams and were about to attack all at once. The Shadow Team consisted of Batman and J'onn J'onzz, The Smash Team was Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, The Strike Team was Green Lantern and Flash.

Each team had a goal; the Strike Team were to confuse the outer defence of Cadmus Facility. Next would be The Smash Team, they would simply smash everything up cause as much destruction as possible and draw guards away from there post. Meanwhile the Shadow Team would be sneaking in through the back and trying to find Nightwing's cell and take out any other guards on there route.

"Is everyone in position?" Superman asked over the comm. device.

"Shadow Team is in position and waiting." J'onn said calmly.

"Strike Team ready and waiting." Flash replied.

"Ok, Strike Team, go." Superman ordered.

A green bubble shot out of Green Lanterns ring and encased him and Flash, Flash began to run around the outside of the Cadmus facility getting faster and faster each time until they crashed through the front gates. Alarms blazed and sirens could be heard from miles away, guards began to run out armed with guns and grenades.

"Phase One is completed," Green Lantern said whilst being surrounded by Cadmus guards. "Time for Phase Two."

The guards cocked there guns and aimed at the two superheroes. "Now would be a really good time for phase two to kick in." Flash said.

Just then a red and blue figure flew into several of the guards knocking them out, a bolt of lightning took out several more and a lasso wrapped itself around more guards which were swung against a solid wall. More and more guards poured out of the facility, it was almost like once you defeated one, two more would appear.

"Shadow Team, can your read me?" Superman asked.

"Loud and clear." J'onn replied.

"Commence phase three."

"That could be a slight problem."

"What do you mean, what's happened?" Superman asked whilst grabbing an incoming grenade.

"Batman already went in."

"What? This is supposed to be us working as a team." Superman objected.

"I couldn't have stopped him, when he sets his mind to something,"

"I know," Superman said cutting J'onn off. "Go inside, find Batman and make sure he's ok."

"I don't think it's Batman that needs protecting." J'onn said whilst phasing through the wall.

Five guards stood outside a large room keeping watch at the doors, within was Nightwing. Inside the room, it had been split in two. Half of it was caged off by thick steel bars and the other half was where his torture would take place. There were two ways of entering the room, through the front door that was heavily guarded or through the air vent that seemed ever so conveniently placed.

A clunking sound was heard, the guards turned round. They looked at each other as if to say "I suppose we have to go and investigate it". One of them typed a code into the keypad and the door slid open only to reveal Nightwing's cell door open and with him lying on the floor seemingly unconscious.

They warily walked in with their guns pointed at him just in case he tried anything. All of a sudden the lights in the room flickered and went out. They were all cast into darkness, they knew that only one person used darkness to his advantage and it would be that person whose sidekick they had behind bars; Batman.

He jumped down from the ceiling and caught them all by surprise. He kicked the first guards legs away from the ground and elbowed him in the chest whilst he was mid air. He kicked the gun out of the second guards hand and head butted him. The third guard received six quick jabs to the chest, an uppercut to the jaw and a final heavy punch. The fourth guard got a kick in the kneecap and a punch round the side of his head. The fifth went to kick Batman from behind. He caught the guard's leg, elbowed him in the chest then finally grabbed his head and whacked it against his knee.

Nightwing turned round slowly and saw all the guards lying on the floor unconscious with Batman towering over them. "You took your time rescuing me."

Batman helped Nightwing up off the floor. "We're leaving."

Just then J'onn entered the room and looked at the bodies on the floor. "Looks like I wasn't needed after all."

The sound of guards shouting made them all turn round; several of them were running up the hall towards the cell. They pointed there guns at the heroes. "Don't move or we'll blow your heads off!"

"I could take them but their gun fire could hit you two." J'onn said. "I need a distraction."

"How's this?" Batman said throwing a smoke bomb to the floor.

The smoke filled the room and blinded the guards only to be taken down one at a time by J'onn. Once the smoke cleared all that was left was more unconscious bodies.

"Not bad." Batman said half smiling.

"Superman to Shadow Team, report." He said over the comm. device.

"We've got Nightwing," Batman said. "We're leaving Cadmus now."

"Are you going to phase us through a wall or something?" Nightwing asked weakly.

"No. We're going to use a new way of transport, it's called a "boom tube"." J'onn said.

"A what?" Nightwing asked confused.

A tunnel of rippling white light opened up, J'onn stepped inside it and disappeared.

"Are these safe?" Nightwing asked nervously.

"The League has only just perfected them, so probably not." Batman dragged Nightwing through the boom tube only to be flung out the other end.

Nightwing looked up and saw he was in the Watchtower. "Was that a portal then?"

Batman slowly got up. "Kind of."

J'onn walked over to him. "Are you ok, you don't look so good?"

"I don't like boom tubes." Batman said gruffly.

Just then another tube opened up and threw out the other League members.

"Wow, what a crappy ride." Flash said sarcastically.

"They still need to be fine tuned." J'onn told him.

"Come on," Batman said to Nightwing. "I'm taking you to medical."


	2. One

_ONE_

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes only to have the light flood in.

"Good morning." A voice said.

He looked up to see Batman sitting in a chair watching over him.

"Am I still in the Watchtower?" He asked groggily.

"Yes, you fainted on the way to medical. I patched you up myself and waited 'till you woke up again."

"Thanks." Nightwing said.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Nightwing asked in shook, he rarely ever heard him say sorry to anyone.

"I shouldn't have sent you to Cadmus, especially on your own. Also I've been unfair to you lately. You're a valued member of my team and…I'm sorry."

Nightwing stayed silent for a while. "I shouldn't have got caught; I should have minded my surroundings better and been more alert." He paused. "I used that mind technique you taught me if I were ever to get captured and tortured. It worked, sort of."

"What happened in there?" Batman asked.

"I was beaten, with fists and electrical batons. Amanda Waller wanted to know the identities of the Justice League members, she knows all of ours but not theirs. She wanted secrets too, like pass codes to the Watchtower; things like that."

"I made a promise to your parents you know, I visited their grave after I was legally allowed to look after you. I promised them I would protect you with all my power and never let any harm come to you. I promised them that if need be I wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice my life for you. By letting you get caught I failed them, and you."

"It's ok; it was my choice to go there. I could have said no but I didn't."

Batman sighed and stood. "No!" He snapped. "I take full responsibility for what happened and that's why effective immediately I am banning you from being Nightwing until you've had further training."

"What?!" Nightwing exclaimed. "You can't ban me from being a hero."

"Yes I can, and I just have." Batman walked out of the medical bay with the doors sliding shut behind him.

He headed towards the same place where he went every time he was aboard the Watchtower. The Hub, seen as the Watchtower had been funded by Wayne Enterprises, Batman decided to build a separate room in the tower. It was similar to the Monitor Hub there that watched over everything on earth except in this room there was a computer similar to the one in the Bat Cave and it watched over Gotham City. Most people referred to it as the Bat-Hub and you could always be sure to find him there, on his own; like usual.

"Lock door." Batman ordered.

There was a distinct locking sound that filled the room and at that moment Batman took his mask off to reveal a tired Bruce Wayne underneath. Bruce hadn't trusted the League members enough to reveal his identity to them yet.

After all Superman had only found out because of his X-Ray vision and swore that he wouldn't tell anyone. Bruce had a problem with trusting people.

He typed in a few commands on the computer and several screens popped up with pictures of Gotham and a map.

"Hmm. Gotham downtown has been lost to the thugs and criminals; Midtown has been abandoned and Uptown is populated by Cadmus guards. The whole of Gotham has been split into three segments and I'm guessing Midtown would be used as some kind of battle ground."

A knock on the door made Batman spin round. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Clark."

"Door, open."

Clark walked in. "I don't know why you don't trust us Bruce?" He wondered out loud.

"I don't trust anyone." Bruce replied coldly.

"We all know who each others identities are."

"Just because they gave it up doesn't mean I have to. There's a reason I wear a mask."

"What to cover up your face that has won you the sexiest male four years in a row?" Clark joked.

Bruce smiled. "Three years actually Mr. Key to the city."

"Oh yeah, the fourth year was Batman winning it." Clark said laughing. "How did that make you feel?"

Bruce sighed. "What's happened to my city?"

"It's broken, but broken things can be fixed."

"You sound like Alfred." Bruce said.

Clark smiled. "He's happy here by the way; just saw him with Barbara and Tim."

"I need to find out Joker's plan." Bruce said.

"Strange." A deep, mysterious and distinct voice said.

Bruce and Clark spun round and saw a ghostly pale man standing behind them. He had no hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark blue suit and in a weird way it gave him a smart but ghostly demeanour.

Bruce pulled his mask down even though the man had already seen his face. "Who are you and how did you get in here?!"

The man stared at the two heroes as if he was analyzing them. "How very bizarre for me to be thrown into your reality without any warning, yet here I am before you both. Already I know your names both Hero and Civilian; however I still wonder why I'm here."

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"My name is Koreos Vie-Rah, you are Superman, also known as Clark Kent but no matter how many smoke and mirrors are placed around your person your birth name will always remain Kal-El son of Jor-El and the last son of Krypton." Koreos turned to Batman. "You are more deceptive though. Your life is full of lies and broken promises, Bruce Wayne son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, the Prince of Gotham as the citizens call you."

"What is your purpose here?" Batman asked bluntly.

"Ah, that is the foremost question isn't it? If I were to know the answer then this exchange would cease to take place. However I am curious as to why I've been put here, perhaps it's because of your planets current state of affairs?"

The two heroes didn't reply.

"You do not need to answer; I can perceive it from your faces. I also feel it's negativity in the air; it's all around us yet no one wants to acknowledge said predicament." He looked at the computer behind Batman and Superman. "So your city has been divided. Loyalties have been split right down the centre and even the corrupted souls are having trouble to know what to fight for."

"What planet are you from?" Superman asked.

"My planet you will never hear of, past, present and future. We are beings not from this dimension, I may appear to be like you but believe me when I say that statement is far from the truth." Koreos froze for a moment. "I sense one person on this intriguing planet though, maybe I was sent here because of him? His life unbelievably complex, every aspect is intertwined with lies and dark deeds. Even he does not know how he became to be."

"Who are you talking about?"

Koreos pointed at Batman. "One of your rouges Dark Knight, he fascinates me to the point of obsession and beyond; but can you name him? Can the world's greatest detective figure out who I'm talking about?"

"Joker." Batman said confidently.

"Astonishing how your mind works, siphoning every word that is spoken and analyzing it with great detail. I can see your mind at this very precise moment in time working rapidly trying to put the pieces together of my identity, of who I really am. I have every faith you'll figure it out in fact I'm counting on it. But the question in your mind which over powers all is can I be trusted?"

"Can you?" Superman asked.

"Your mind may work at super-human speed Kal-El but you do not show it, perhaps you have not reached your mental peak yet and after all I was talking to Batman."

"Why don't you call me by my name?" Batman asked.

Koreos half smiled. "As far as I'm concerned I am calling you by your name. The man I see before me is not Bruce Wayne but a creature that preys on the vermin of your city. Even when I look at Bruce Wayne I see much of Batman inside him. But now I must depart, I will be observing how current events unfold. It seems that this little blue planet has intrigued me."

As soon as Koreos had appeared he vanished, as if all this had never happened.

"We should tell the others what just happened." Superman said.

"Should." Batman repeated. "But you're not going to."

"I don't think this Koreos Vie-Rah is a threat, next time he appears though try to get more answers out of him."

"Why me?" Batman asked typing away at his computer again.

"Because he seemed to like you." Superman answered whilst leaving the room.

Batman yawned. How many days had it been now without sleep? He slowly closed his eyes and fell into the embrace of darkness.

_Seven Hours Earlier,_

_Before the Justice League attacked Cadmus_

A man had managed to break into Cadmus undetected and spy on what was going on. He was not an ordinary man, his name was Deadshot. An assassin who was highly trained in the arts of fighting; armed and unarmed, in using any weapon and being as silent as the grave. All these talents had got him where he is today, inside Cadmus. He was inside the very building where a war was about to start and he had been undetected. He had to kill several guards to get in here but they hadn't seen him, Deadshot had been but a shadow in the dark. What he was spying on however was something extremely important, something that the heroes and villains would want to know and something that the whole world would want to know.

A thin and weedy scientist stood in front of Amanda Waller who exuded confidence. Deadshot always found it funny that all the scientists he had come across were weedy and small.

"It's good to see you Miss Waller." The scientist said nervously.

"Are they ready?" She asked without even acknowledging his last sentence.

"Y…yes, of course; just like we agreed on. The soldiers are ready, every class of them."

"Class?" Deadshot wondered quietly.

The scientist carried on. "The Assault teams are ready, along with The Stealth teams and The Tech teams. More can be cloned if need be, but The Tech's must be trained."

"I know of the other teams, what I came here to see was if The Juggernauts are ready!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry Miss Waller, erm yes; The Juggernauts are ready. We have one here in the lab with us; once it gets your final approval then we can begin to clone it."

"Show me." She said menacingly.

"Bring him in." The scientist said to one of the guards.

Another door opened and in walked a seven foot twenty stone solider, the twenty stone weight was all muscle. He was covered in armour and wore what looked like a black hockey mask.

"Can he do what I need?" Waller asked.

The scientist nodded. "He can…smash, and crash. However it seems that with that amount of strength his brain power is lacking, so to speak."

"If Superman can be strong and brainy so can he."

"Yes but Miss Waller, Superman is an alien. His biological makeup is different to ours and,"

Waller cut him off. "If Bane can be strong and clever, if Batman can be strong and extremely clever; do you see were I am going with this?"

"Yes and he's on the Venom formula but it seems it reacts with his brain, maybe Bane was lucky and,"

"Fine!" Waller snapped. "Just clone me hundreds and thousands of these Juggernauts, supply them with weapons then wait for further instructions."

"Yes Miss Waller." He said.

"This is unbelievable." Deadshot thought.

"I've had an idea," Waller said. "Why don't we test this Juggernaut out and see what he can really do."

"I don't understand,"

"Not good." Deadshot thought.

Waller turned and looked up to Deadshot hiding in the rafters. "I bet you thought I didn't know you were there, if you get out of here alive tell you friends that I know everything about this city and who's where and when…but that's if you get out." She looked at The Juggernaut. "Kill him."

Deadshot jumped down to the floor and ran out of the door and up the hall; the thumping sound of a Juggernaut could be heard behind him, getting closer by the second. Deadshot turned round to fire the wrist mounted gun at him only for his arm to be grabbed and punched in the chest by the seven foot monster.

Deadshot fell straight to the floor; Batman had never punched him that hard which meant this beast was stronger than Batman. "Great." He thought.

He got up and punched The Juggernaut in the chest several times and kicked him in the head a few but to no avail. All the Juggernaut did was laugh then he picked Deadshot up by his neck and slammed him in the wall on the right side then on the left side. Each impact felt like his brain was being shattered into a thousand pieces.

His world was fuzzy, lights blurred. A ringing sound filled his head, constant ringing inside his skull.

"I gotta do something, or I'm dead." He thought.

So Deadshot pulled out a knife from his holster and stabbed the beast in the chest. Nothing happened, nothing at all. Not even a murmur or the smallest of flinches. Nothing! Deadshot twisted it and pulled it out to stab the best again and again but nothing. The Juggernaut threw him on the floor, stamped on his chest and kicked him across the floor.

Deadshot knew he was beaten, never before had he felt like he was going to die. Just one chance left, one shot.

He raised his wrist mounted gun and aimed at The Juggernauts head and fired but the mask he wore seemed to be bullet proof so all it did was disorient him for a few seconds. Deadshot lowered his gun and fired at his body which did penetrate his armour but only in certain places. He still kept running at Deadshot, lumbering forwards until the amount of bullets taken was too much and he fell to the floor only centimetres away from Deadshot.

The assassin breathed a sigh of relief, however it was short lived as Amanda Waller walked up the hallway with several armed guards behind her. "Impressive," She mused. "Imagine if all our assassins were built like Deadshot here."

The scientist seemed to pop out from nowhere. "It would be remarkable but he wouldn't survive the process, we'd have to extract certain amounts or his DNA and as for his brain,"

"Who said he had to survive?" Waller asked the scientist to which he nodded in agreement. "Take him to a cell; I want him guarded as well. Also make sure his cell is far away from Nightwings."

_Present Day _

_Justice League Watchtower_

Batman was woken up by a beeping sound coming from his computer.

"What?" He said groggily.

As he looked at the computer he saw that National Gotham Bank was being broken into by several thugs.

He got up and ran toward the main deck of the Watchtower where all the League members were.

"Open up a boom tube to National Gotham Bank." Batman ordered.

"I though you hated them?" J'onn said whilst setting it up.

"I need to get to Gotham quick and boom tubes are the fastest way."

"I'm coming with you." Wonder Woman said.

"No you're not." Batman simply replied.

"In case anything gets out of hand I'll be able to watch your back." She said.

Batman sighed. "Fine, I don't have time to argue."

The two of them stepped into the tube and disappeared.

"Wow," Flash said breaking the silence. "Did Wonder Woman just win an argument against Batman?"

_Gotham City_

_National Gotham Bank_

The boom tube opened up outside the bank and threw the two heroes out.

Wonder Woman got up and brushed herself down. "So what are we fighting, which one of your rogues is it?"

"None of them, its several punks robbing a bank."

"I came here for this; I thought it was something urgent."

"First off Princess, you didn't ask me what it is. Second, you didn't ask if you could come along you just assumed I needed help which I don't. Third…we're wasting time."

Batman ran through the bank doors that had been smashed open. He spotted the thugs trying to open the huge bank vault door and decided to listen to what they had to say before attacking.

"This door is freaking huge." The first thug said.

"Yeah well it is a bank door dumb ass, what did you think it was going to be, a cat flap?" The second one said sarcastically.

"Hey, no fighting!" The third said. "We blow the doors locks, get the money then get out of here before the bat shows."

"He won't show, to busy saving the rest of Gotham, or trying to find Joker." Number two said.

"Why will he be looking for Joker?" Number one asked.

"Didn't you hear, he was the one that caused this? Made some deal with Cadmus or forced them to do this I dunno, either way Batman is pissed with Joker."

"What's new?"

"Hey boys." Wonder Woman said standing behind them. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

"What the hell?! Wonder Woman, where's Batman?" Thug two wondered out loud.

"What's wrong, afraid I'll go too hard on you?"

Wonder Woman rushed the first thug and slammed him into the vault door. The other two pulled out their guns and began firing. She deflected the bullets using her bracelets, then she flew into the air and pulled out her whip and disarmed the two thugs.

"Dammit!" They both cursed and began to run in opposite directions.

"Why do they always run?" She wondered out loud.

Wonder Woman flew after one of them, the advantage of being able to fly was always helpful and seen as it was dark in the bank she had the element of surprise. The thug walked around slowly starting to panic, starting to feel his palms sweat and his arms shake. As he walked backwards he bumped into something. The thug spun round only to find that it was the wall.

He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back round only to see Wonder Woman standing there. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed in shock and fear.

Wonder Woman grabbed him by the throat. "Disgusting," She said as if analyzing him. "The dregs of the human race, disgusting little man."

"At least I wasn't found by the Bat." He whelped.

"Why?" She asked.

A scream was then heard through out the bank, a blood curdling scream.

"That's why." The thug whispered back.

Wonder Woman punched him across the face knocking him out. She flew out the top of the bank as there was a hole in it as if someone had smashed through it. She flew through and looked on the roof to find Batman dangling the thug over the edge of the building.

"Where is Joker?!" Batman yelled.

"I dunno I swear, I don't know nothing; just, please don't drop me." The thug pleaded.

"I will drop you if you don't tell me." Batman threatened.

"Like hell, you did this to my brother and you didn't drop him."

"How long ago was that?" Batman asked.

"Err, about a month ago."

"A lot's changed in a month." Batman let him go and the thug hurtled to the ground.

Wonder Woman flew over and watched as time seemed to slow down for her; she had seen this done by Batman so many times. He would let someone fall then he'd grab their legs with his grappling hook before they hit the ground; but this time Batman just seemed to watch.

The thug crashed into the car below and Batman glided down to street level. He looked over at the thug who was barely conscious. "Where is Joker?"

"I…don't know…j…just, please; don't hurt m…me anymore."

"Tell your friends Batman is worse then ever and tell them I'm coming for Joker. Nothing will stop me."

Batman fired his grappling hook into a building and swung off into the night. Wonder Woman however, stood still for a few seconds on the roof top shocked at what had just happened. She flew off after Batman.

"What was that?" She asked as he landed on a roof top.

"What was what?"

"You could have killed him."

"But I didn't." He replied bluntly.

"He's probably got multiple fractures and you're leaving him there?"

"I called an ambulance whilst you were fighting them, they'll be there to help him soon, Or Cadmus will."

"But,"

"No buts!" He snapped. "That was my fight and you decided to blow our cover. I was waiting for key information to be said if they had any then I would attack. You rushed straight ahead; this is why I prefer working alone. Having partners means having a distraction and that's when missions are blown or lives are lost."

"I heard what you did to Nightwing; you can't ban him from being a hero."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Give one good reason why!" Wonder Woman yelled at him.

"Because I'm BATMAN!" He shouted back.

Wonder Woman slapped him. They both remained silent for a short while.

"I'm sorry, but you needed it." She said.

Batman stared at her. "Don't ever do that again," He walked off then stopped. "And thank you." He fired his grappling hook once more and swung towards another building.

She smiled and followed him. They landed on the window ledge, opened the window and climbed in.

"Where are we?" She asked.

The building was in darkness, papers were strewn across the floor along with chairs and upturned tables.

"GCPD." Batman answered.

"What does that stand for?" 

"Gotham City Police Department, some people I know should be here."

"They're called friends." Wonder Woman said.

"I don't have any friends." He replied.

"You have me." She said affectionately.

Batman's eyes widened. "Erm," He cleared his throat. "Let's look for clues."

He pulled out two small torches and gave one to Wonder Woman. "If you see anything suspicious just tell me."

"I've have been a detective before." She told him.

"Not with me." He replied.

They searched the floor they were on for a while until they reached the office of Commissioner Gordon. Batman and Wonder Woman shone their torches over the desk and floor.

"I found something she said."

"What is it?" He asked.

"An Arkham Asylum badge reading....,"

"Doctor T Maybury, he's one of my…friends."

"No," She said. "It reads Doctor H Quinnzel."

"What?!" He snapped and snatched it out of her hand.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I was wrong. I thought Cadmus had been here first but it seems that Joker has and his new partner, Harley Quinn."

"Who is Harley Quinn?"

"She was a doctor at Arkham." Batman begun whilst looking out the window, rain was starting to fall and thunder could be heard in the distance along with a faint flash of lightning.

"Her name used to be Harleen Quinnzel and she was a bright doctor according to her file, she volunteered to be Joker's doctor. That consisted of interviewing him, giving a diagnosis and eventually curing him. But it went wrong, he brainwashed her. He began to warp her mind. From what I can guess he threatened her first like he'd done to most doctors, but then he began to open up. He told stories of his childhood, probably fake ones of course but he gained her trust. Then he would pay her compliments, flattery, kind gestures. Something as simple as you look nice this morning. It all built up in their sessions until she was putty, and he moulded her into a version of himself."

"I…I didn't know he could do that." Wonder Woman said shocked.

"Did you ever wonder why I'm like this?"

She nodded.

"It's because I have to be, it's because if I show even one ounce of humanity then he'll use it against me. Like having friends or partners, he'll use them to get to me."

"Why?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Because he thinks its fun."

Batman sighed, rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. He could tell that a large flash of lightning just took place even with his eyes shut.

"Batman." Wonder Woman said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What?"

"Look at the ceiling." She said.

A flash of lightening light the room up again and Batman saw what was on the ceiling. Green and purple lettering spelling out HA! HA! HA! But the most disturbing part was that they were spread around something, a body. A skeleton, its clothes were torn and hung loosely, the skeleton didn't have a strip of flesh on it but seemed to have a slight tint of green to it.

"He couldn't have." Batman whispered in shock.


	3. Two

_TWO_

_Four Hours Earlier_

_Gotham City Police Department_

"Still nothing from Batman." Gordon sighed.

"I hope he's ok, that explosion was pretty huge." Maybury said.

"If it's one thing we can count on its that he escaped it." Gordon said smiling.

"I hope so; I mean what the hell was that about, confetti? I thought that Crane's Fear Toxin was inside the bombs."

"I don't know, did Crane arrive at Arkham?"

"Not sure," Maybury replied. "I usually get paged when a new inmate is admitted but nothing at the moment. Arkham's in chaos though so,"

"So at the minute we know nothing."

"I still can't believe that Crane turned into that monster, it almost killed him."

"I know, I…" Gordon didn't finish his sentence, he had been distracted as to what was happening outside. Armed guards had entered the building and were now walking up to Gordon's office.

He opened his door. "What the hell is this?"

"You Commissioner Gordon?" The guard asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm with Cadmus; I need you and Doctor Maybury to come with us then we're closing this place."

"Cadmus?" Maybury thought.

"You got proof that I have to go with you, these are troubled times after all. You can't believe anyone these days."

"Look don't give me this crap, either you come with us peacefully or I use force. It's your choice." The guard felt a large hand on his shoulder; he turned round and saw Bullock standing behind him.

"He said he didn't wanner go and I'm guessing you aint got any papers to say he has to, so go home G. I. Joe."

The guard grunted. "I don't have time for this crap, use extreme force."

"Extreme force this!" Bullock shouted and punched the guard in the jaw.

Quickly the whole police station became one big fighting ring until some of the guards fired several shots into the air and the police officers were restrained.

"Gordon, Maybury, you're coming with me!" The guard shouted. "Anyone tries to stop me they get a bullet understand?"

No one replied but the guard took that as a yes. "Good." He said.

Gordon and Maybury were escorted out by two of the Cadmus guards, the others stayed inside with the other officers in case anything kicked off…again.

Just as Gordon went to get into the armoured van he head butted the guard and rammed him into the doors. For a second Maybury was caught by surprise at these actions but quickly followed suit, leaving out the head butting and replacing it with a well placed punch.

"Not bad." Gordon said impressed.

Maybury held his hand and rubbed his knuckles. "Arkham training, helps when a patient tries to attack you."

"You mean if?" Gordon said.

"No, it's when." Maybury nodded.

"Ok, it's time we get out of here."

"What about the others?" Maybury said pointing to the station.

"Believe me when I say they can take care of themselves, even if we did go back we would be dragged off by Cadmus."

"Where will we?" Maybury asked while they ran down a dark ally.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

"What about Batman, can't he help?"

"We don't know where he is, and using the bat signal is impossible. We're on our own."

_Present Day _

_Justice League Watchtower _

_Medical Bay_

"What happened J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked.

He sighed. "I'm not sure, I can't detect anything; what about you Batman, have the scans proven useful?"

"Nothing yet." He replied still typing away.

"All I can tell is that his flesh was taken away." J'onn told Wonder Woman. "However it was not by a knife though. It appears that his bone marrow is gone as well. No one could do this, not even Joker."

"It's still a sign from him." Batman said. "He left it there for us which means something about it is significant."

"Well deduced Batman." A familiar voice said.

They all turned round to see Koreos Vie-Rah standing there.

"What do you want Koreos?" Batman snapped.

"Not the warmest welcome I've received but nether the less, it's still a welcome."

"Who are you?" J'onn asked calmly.

"Please Martian I do not desire to reiterate what I said to Kal-El and Batman this morning."

"My name is," J'onn began but was cut off by Koreos.

"J'onn J'onzz, I know. The sole survivor of Mars, I have heard the stories of you, Martian." Koreos smiled. "It puzzles you doesn't it, I can see you trying to read my mind but the complexity and complicatedness of it is beyond your comprehension. What if I open my mind, would you dare to interpret it?"

J'onn said nothing.

"I guessed correct." Koreos smiled then turned to Batman. "Have you figured out what this is thus far?"

"No." Batman replied.

"Pity, I thought you would have. This here is so much more than a corpse. It illustrates Joker's new dominance. This body had been infected with a small infectious agent that can only replicate inside another organism."

"You mean a virus." Batman said figuring it out way before anyone else.

"Indeed, this virus is comprised of several hindered chemicals that you have no hope of knowing. One of the ingredients is a radioactive piece of rock from your home world Kryptonian." Koreos said pointing at Superman.

"Joker has used Kryptonite?!" Superman said shocked. "Luthor must be working with him."

"The virus eats away at your flesh?" Batman said slightly confused, desperately tiring to put the pieces together. Then it all clicked into place. "Substance X, how could I miss it?!"

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Substance X is what Joker used to poison Crane, that's what turned him into the monster. His cells were being eaten but replaced at the same time. By using the Kryptonite it acts as a cancer cell that makes sure nothing is replaced."

"Kryptonite can do that?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Yes," Superman replied. "It affects humans in a different way to me, in me it shuts down my systems one by one, my healing factor is shut down then my strength and so on and so forth. Prolonged exposure to humans and it will give them cancer."

"One problem," Batman said.

"There's no cure for cancer." J'onn finished without reading his mind.

"But there must be a cure for this." Wonder Woman said. "What if we were to counteract the other chemicals in this, the ones we can identify?"

"That's the problem." Batman told her. "We can't identify any, the scans come up clean. It says there's nothing to be found on the body. All that's left is bone and dust."

"So what do we do?" She asked disheartened.

"That, Princess is the right answer." Koreos smiled whilst vanishing again.

_Cadmus Base_

_Gotham City_

Amanda Waller sat in her large chair deep underground in her office. It wasn't the width of the base that mattered, it was the depth. A lot had happened since there project was launched. Countries had had their heroes and villains taken away. The countries that had let her do this had complied. They had accepted their fate and most of them had come peacefully, all but Gotham. Metropolis had rejected the project at first but with the persuasion used by the media networks and the newspapers everything remained calm, but not Gotham.

"Why?" She thought.

What was it about that dark, violent, festering little spit of land that was different? Was it the citizens, or the dregs of the city? The thugs that were always being hired by crime bosses, maybe it was the villains? Maybe they were all a new kind of madness. Then again, what if it was because of him and his little friends, what if it was because of Batman? Maybe he had infected them with some kind of false hope that no matter what he would always emerge victorious. After all no other city had been as low as Gotham, no other city had the problems they'd had. It was Batman that had brought them out of the darkness and shown them that hope was still possible.

A beeping sound shook Waller out of her trance. She pressed the button on her table and said. "What is it?"

"He's here to see you." A voice answered.

"Send him in." She ordered.

The doors to her office slid open and a man walked in and sat down in a chair facing her.

"I wanted to thank you personally for all the good work you have done for Cadmus and its causes."

The man smiled a blood red grin. "Oh believe me it was my pleasure." Joker giggled.

"I'm still curious as to why you agreed to do this in the first place."

"Oh you know, just to annoy the Bat really."

"That's the only reason?" Waller said probing further.

"In a nutshell yes, Batman loves this city. He holds it close to his heart and thinks it can be saved, that's why he fights freaks like me night after night. I want to show him that Gotham can't be saved, I want him to see that Gotham's soul is mine!" Joker snapped. "I've planned this for years now, you popping up was what I needed, that final ingredient. Admittedly that meant it would take longer for the plan to be executed but I could wait. I've been waiting years for this."

"For what?" Waller asked. "Why so many plans?"

Joker's eyes darted towards her. "Plans, plans, plans; that is all it ever comes down to isn't it? I tried to destroy plans years ago, tried to create random chaos but that's not enough is it, for true chaos you need a plan." Joker laughed. "Ohh, the irony killed me."

"What are your plans?" Waller asked.

"What are they? Their genius, madness and brilliance, they all intertwine with each other. They lock together forming a pattern of anarchy."

Not wanting to probe further Waller left it at that. "Our bargain still withstands Joker; thanks to you giving us a reason to commence with our project, you are immune from it."

"Oooohhh!" Joker exclaimed. "A freedom pass, how exciting. This means we're friends right?"

"Right." Waller said playing along with his game.

"But then again who would want a murdering psychopath as a friend; after all he could turn on you at any minute, couldn't he?" Joker said threateningly.

Just then two guards rushed in and pointed their guns at Joker who at the same time pulled out his and fired it only to have a bang flag pop out.

"Oh, must have left me real one at home." He said dismayed. "Then again…"

Joker stabbed one of the guards with the bang flag, grabbed his gun and fired at the other guard wildly. Several blotches of blood ran down Waller's walls, with Joker laughing away to himself whilst walking out of the office like nothing ever happened.

_Justice League Watchtower_

The heroes all sat around a large table discussing what their next move would be and when.

"Gotham is my responsibility and mine alone, I'm willing put my life on the line for it but nobody else's." Batman told everyone.

"All we want to do is help." Wonder Woman said.

"And I'm thankful for that, but I have to save Gotham myself. I have to stop Joker myself. He's become too dangerous for anyone else to take on; none of you know him like I do. I'm willing to help stop Cadmus and work with you but that's as far as it goes."

"I'll still be watching." Superman said. "I promised that I wouldn't let you overstep the line and I intend to keep to that."

"Me and Green Lantern scouted Gotham and Metropolis." Hawkgirl said. "Metropolis is seventy five percent ok; there are some parts that have suffered damage from Cadmus trying to take in various villains but nothing that can't be repaired."

"They have troops scattered out in groups patrolling areas," Green Lantern said. "They seem to have an unlimited amount of soldiers. Some pretty big ones down there too."

"So we've done reconnaissance, what's next?" Flash asked.

"We plan a form of attack." Batman said.

"I still need to talk to Luthor." Superman said. "I need to find out why he's involved in this."

"Hawkgirl, did you see any other Cadmus bases?" Batman asked.

"No, just the one in Gotham, but it looks too small to be a main base."

"That's because it goes underground."

"Are you sure?" Green Lantern questioned.

"Positive, Amanda Waller seems like the kind of person who likes to keep things underground."

"Wow, did you just make a joke?" Flash asked.

"Now's not the time." Batman scowled.

"We still need more information," Superman said. "J'onn can't you read her mind, or just locate her."

"No, I've tried but I can't find her. I'm guessing she's using some kind of jamming device and before you ask I can't read Joker or Luthor's mind."

"Why not?" Superman asked.

"Because they are insane, insane minds are impossible to read without becoming lost."

"When did you find that out?" Green Lantern asked.

"A few days ago I tried to read an escaped convicts mind; I had heard him calling out to me. He was lost in the desert, when I used my powers my mind was nearly corrupted as well."

"What happened to him?"

"Now is not the time." Batman grunted. "Superman, you talk to Luthor and see what his role in this is. Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, I need you two to scout Gotham for me. If you see any signs of where Joker's hideout might be then contact me straight away. Wonder Woman, Flash, I need you to kick up a fuss with the Cadmus guards, see how good they are and what their weaknesses are. J'onn I then need you to read their minds and see if you can find anything out."

"What will you be doing?" Superman asked.

"I'm going to Arkham to follow up a hunch of mine."

"What about us?" A voice said.

Batman looked round and saw Batgirl and Robin standing in the doorway.

"What do we do?" Batgirl asked.

"Nothing." He replied coldly.

"What do you mean nothing, we can fight or,"

"No," He said cutting her off. "I'm banning you from being Batgirl until you have further training, the same as I've done to Nightwing. That goes for you as well Robin."

"You can't do this?!" Robin objected.

"I can and I just have. This is getting to dangerous for you all; I will not have your deaths on my conscience."

"But,"

"And that's final! Meeting adjourned." He said roughly.

_Three Hours Ago_

_Joker's Secret Hideout _

"So how'd it go pudding?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Quite well Harl, thanks for asking." He smiled whilst sitting down in a large dark red chair that was next to a window overlooking Gotham.

"While you were out the boys came back with the food, however all they could get was pie."

"Mmm, I love me pie!" Joker said in a deep voice.

"We've got blueberry, strawberry, apple, summer fruits and chicken."

"Hmm, heck of a selection, let's see. I'm in the mood for…strawberry; after all it's been a tough morning. At least I think its morning; you can't seem to tell anymore with all the clouds of smoke blocking out the sun, looks like night all the time. Heck even when it is day time in Gotham its overcast. Maybe me and you can take a holiday somewhere nice once all this is over; you know I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. What do ya say Harl?"

There was no reply.

"Harley?" Joker turned round in his chair. "Yoo-hoo, anyone there?"

"Eep!" Came a shriek and Harley came running out of the shadows towards Joker and jumped on his lap.

"What's wrong Harl?" Joker asked concerned.

She pointed and Joker looked round to see Koreos standing there. In the dark he looked more like a ghost then ever.

"Don't worry it's only a ghost, there's tones of them around here in Goth…wait a minute. Since when the hell do ghost's exist?!"

Joker jumped up and strode over to him. "Look buddy, this is my secret hideout and I'll be dammed if I'm gunna give it up to some ghost in a suit."

"Fascinating," Koreos begun. "You do not fear me upon first sight however you should know better than anyone how looks can be deceiving, Joker."

Joker simply stared at him with a look of confusion across his face.

Koreos carried on. "So it is you who are the ringmaster of these current events, I still find myself curious as to why I am here after all I already know how things will fold out yet I still stay."

"Hold on a tick, you know how this battle ends?" Joker asked.

"Correct."

"Then tell me and I might let you live."

"I've seen how you operate, you threaten and murder your way to the answers you seek but that only works on man or woman, I am neither of the above but so much more."

"Either I'm going crazy or you've been hanging around with Riddler for to long." Joker said whilst pulling out a gun and pointing it at Koreos's head. "Now you tell me what I need to know and I won't paint my floor with your brains."

"I've already informed you that threats and murders will not effect me especially from a psychopath like you."

"Wrong answer." Joker smiled and fired his gun, but the bullets passed through Koreos like he wasn't there. "Oh." Joker said realising his mistake.

"Why can't I see your life in full, it mystifies me beyond belief. Time to jump in time to jump through time, what is your mind…ahh, non linear is the answer, amnesia perhaps? Madness it could be fuelled by."

"Don't you dare analyze me!" Joker shouted and threw a punch at Koreos who side stepped it with ease.

"Stay still you little freak!" Joker shouted again and went to throw another punch but this time Koreos grabbed his fist.

"You have no idea what's at stake, what you have set in motion will affect time. I see it now, alternate futures and timelines, undiscovered dimensions. If your plan comes to full effect then Gotham will have a different future, Metropolis will have a different future. The whole world will reverberate from it and it will be the end of days for everyone, even you Joker."

"What are you talking about; I know what's at stake here. That's why I did it, to cause chaos, anarchy and panic in the streets!" Joker laughed.

"Poor deluded clown, you've unleashed hell on earth. This is simply the calm before the storm."

Joker went to kick Koreos in the gut but instead was punched in the stomach and sent flying across the room.

"We will see what befalls Earth, in due time all will come to see. Word to the wise Joker, your plans may benefit you and Cadmus but others do not share your vision…or perhaps they just lack it." Koreos vanished into the darkness just as a thumping sound was heard.

"Joker!" Screamed a voice in anger.

"Erm pudding," Harley said appearing from behind the chair. "I think we have company."

"Joker!" The voice shouted again whilst walking into the light. It was Clayface, Two-Face, Zsasz and Black Mask.

"Great." Joker snarled.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Black mask shouted whilst grabbing Joker by the collar.

"Funny, you're the second man to ask me that today."

"I'm ruined because of you, Cadmus is hunting us down and we know it was you. Rumours have got out and it's always your name that pops up in them."

"I say we flip a coin, heads we let Black Mask cut his face up, tails we let Zsasz cut him all up." Two-face said.

"Oh Harvey I'm shocked, I thought me and you had a connection I thought we were pals."

"Since when where we pals, we don't remember that, I err we…"

"Ah crap," Clayface moaned. "What's wrong with you lately Harvey, your minds all about the place."

"Cut him up!" Zsasz yelled out.

"Screw this, I agree with the psycho!" Black Mask growled and went to head but Joker who quickly kneed him in the stomach and grabbed the gun from his holster.

"You idiots!" Joker shouted. "Do you think you can threaten me, the prince clown of crime?! I made you all, I was the first. The very first who tormented the Bat and then you all thought you'd get on the band wagon. Well guess what…you're all going to die." He laughed.

"Noooo!" Zsasz shouted whilst running towards Joker who fired the gun into Zsasz's kneecap.

"Don't even try it you little self harming punk, do you know how many times I've freed you from Arkham?"

Zsasz didn't reply and received a swift boot to the face which knocked him out.

"As for you Harvey I'm really disappointed in you, I thought you would remember all the good times we had together terrorizing Gotham. But there you go; it's a funny little world isn't it?" Joker said darkly. "Now which side do you want to be shot on?"

Just then Black Mask ran at Joker and tackled him to the floor. With that distraction Two-Face ran off along with Clayface.

"Why are you running?" Two-Face asked.

"Because I bet the Joker has a plan to kill me somehow, either way I aint sticking around to find out." Clayface replied.

Black Mask got on top of Joker and began punching him in the face whilst shouting words of abuse at him. Joker managed to kick him off and scrambled back to his feet. Joker threw a punch at Black Mask which made contact then kneed him in the face.

"You know I thought your moosh couldn't get any uglier but there you have it." Joker laughed watching him spit out blood.

Black Mask went to get up but Joker kicked him down again, he went to kick again but had his foot grabbed and twisted to which Joker fell to the floor in pain, he was just out of reach of the guns.

Black Mask picked up one of Zsasz's knifes and walked over to Joker. "I've been waiting to do this to you for some time now. I'm gunna cut a smile on your face."

"Why bother, I already have a smile." He grinned.

"You won't be joking around when I've finished with you."

Joker laughed. "Oh my dear, dear naïve friend; you don't get to make threats at me."

"Oh yeah, why not?" His sentence ended abruptly as behind him Harley Quinn had just whacked him across the head with a plank of wood.

Black Mask held his head in pain. Joker walked over and picked up one of the guns the kissed Harley on the cheek. "Thanks hun." He winked.

"As for you," Joker laughed.

He fired the gun. "One in the gut," He said in a song voice and fired the gun again. "One in the chest,"

Black Mask groaned in pain.

"And finally one in that thick skull of yours." Joker fired the gun once more and all that was left was a dead villain and a puddle of blood.

Joker knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear. "I know can still hear my voice, just as your last moments of life are fading away all you'll hear is my voice. No one threatens me and gets away with it, understand? Mob bosses come and go but Joker remains here forever."

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Harley by the waist and spun her around like she was on a dance floor.

"Oh Joker's back baby, and he's starting up all kinds of mischief, Naahahahaha! Mr. J's done it again!" He screamed at the top of his lungs whilst laughing manically.


End file.
